


Even If It’s A False God

by stucky1994



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky1994/pseuds/stucky1994
Summary: Avery was so close to giving up on love. She'd never been happy with any relationship she's ever been in and she's been cheated on, replaced and never felt like she mattered.Chris never could find anyone that didn't want to use him or that would stay loyal to him and not just be a one time thing.After a meeting at a friends party they realize they needed each other.But with one being a famous actor and the other a non famous person they kinda clash but the love they have is incredible.Avery finds out what love is supposed to feel like and how to be treated.Chris finds out there's still loyal woman out there.They explore the concept of love and understanding each other.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Avery  
I'm running late to a party I was invited to. My friend's friend. He was in town and had rented half the hotel for a party or so I heard. I was going for the booze and weed. 

Hopefully no one asked me for a hookup. I was done with relationships. They never worked. Guys were just pigs and I hated them all. At least dating wise. Sure I had guy friends but that was different. 

I made sure I had everything I would need tonight in my mini purse and I walked outside. I waved down a taxi and gave the driver the address. Before long the driver pulled up as I was getting out, I paid. I pulled out my phone as I walked though the door. I texted my friend. 

I'm here 

Seb has the top floor for us but everyone is by the pool

Ugh I didn't bring a swimsuit 

Np I have one for you 

Okay where do I meet you at?

Seb's room I put my stuff there for now. Go to the very top floor and I'll meet you at the elevator 

Alright

I put my phone in my pocket and I walk into the elevator. 

"Hold the elevator please?"

I stop the doors from closing and I see a man running. He looks familiar but I can't place it right now. 

He gets into the elevator with me and I look at him. He looks really attractive. I press the top floor button. As he presses the pool floor. 

"Are you a friend of Violet's?"

"Yeah I haven't seen her in years but apparently she has a friend named Sebastian."

"Oh nice. Sebastian is one of my friends". 

"Oh nice, say you look familiar but I can't place it". 

"I'm-".

The doors open to the pool and he looks at me. 

"This your stop?"

"Yeah. See you later?"

"Sure". 

I close the doors and the elevator makes it's way to the top. They open and there stands violet. 

"I'm so happy you're here". 

"Why's that?"

"Well...I know you said you weren't looking for anything right now but there's a guy-".

"Violet, I appreciate the effort but I really can't right now. I just wanna get drunk or possibly high. Probably both, we'll see. I can't do this right now. I just can't."

"I understand. Now let's find you a swimsuit. I brought a few with me". 

I sat on the bed as Violet grabbed a bag. She tossed it to me. 

"Anything in that bag is fine". 

I looked through the options and found one. I found a red bikini top that ties and a skirt. 

I changed in the room and Vi gave me my room card and showed me my room. I went in and she had things laid out for me. 

"Whenever your ready come down to the pool". 

I looked around the room and looked outside. 

I made my way to the elevator and pressed the pool button and it opened up and it was a huge floor but it was fancy. I walked out and music was going and I saw a bar and people with alcohol. I even smelled some weed. I'm still glad I brought my own. 

I grabbed a drink and sat by the pool. Putting my feet in and moving them back and forth. 

I decided I had enough for a bit, I went outside and sat on the balcony. I grabbed my baggie and my bowl out of bag and loaded it up. I brought the bowl to my mouth and lit it and blew in. 

"You know there's a party going on inside?"

"I could say the same to you".

"True". 

I looked around. 

"Look um, I never got your name?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not looking for a hook up or a relationship right now."

"I just wanted to know your name since we both know mutual friends". 

"I'm Avery. And you?"

"I'm Chris".

"Wait, Evans?"

"Yeah."

"I figured you looked familiar".

"Should I be happy you know my name?"

"I do like your movies, so yeah". 

"Can I sit here?"

"If you bring more booze. I plan on getting pretty drunk". 

"Sure, I can do that".

"Actually, I think it would probably be better if we head to a room. So yours or mine?"

"Up to you".

"Alright yours it is". 

We snag some alcohol that won't be missed and head to Chris's room. 

I sent the alcohol down and I flop on the first bed. 

"I love how comfy the beds are. Seb picked a good hotel."

"I'm not much for parties and stuff but I was like maybe I'll come to this and find someone to drink with". 

"Well I'm your girl". 

"Well drink up". 

An hour later, we were both drunk and honestly I wanted to kiss Chris so bad. He's made me laugh til I'm crying. 

He's sitting up against the bed and I'm laying down. I'm staring at him now with half lidded eyes and all my brain is saying is kiss him. 

I sit up slowly and I sit next to him and he's looking at me with confusion in his eyes with a hint of something else. 

I lean in close and I press my lips against his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris   
I'm sitting here in my hotel room. I'm pretty drunk but all my cares are gone. I'm just focusing on Avery. She's pretty gone too but she's so beautiful. All I wanted to do was kiss her or something like that. 

I just met her and here we were drunk off our asses but I don't regret it. I ran a hand over my face and turn to look at her and she's laying on the bed. I smile, she doesn't notice though. 

I look at the hole in my jeans and I look up and see her in front of me. I feel her lips on mine and I know I shouldn't kiss her right now but fuck she was addicting. 

"Chris", she said breathing hard. 

I threw my head back and closed my eyes. 

"Avery, we're both drunk. We can't be doing this". 

"You're lips look so kissable though."

Her thumb ran over my bottom lip. 

"Avery, we can't. We just can't right now". 

"I just wanna kiss you. You're so fucking perfect Chris. I wish I could've known you early on. I could've gave you my heart. I know you'd keep it safe. I wish I could love again. All I know is heartache". 

My heart broke for her. She laid her head on my shoulder and cried. I held her. 

"Oh Avery. I'm so sorry. They never deserved you". 

Against my better judgement, I grabbed her face gently and I leaned into her lips. Kissing her gently, I held her in my arms and I didn't wanna leave her lips. 

I pulled back and laid my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. 

I pulled my head back and she's looking at me. I run my fingers through her hair. 

"We just met but I can't stop kissing you. I've never loved kissing someone as much as you", she said picking at her nails. 

I grab her hand and I held it in my hand. I slipped my fingers in between hers. 

"Maybe there's a reason we met. Maybe we're good for each other."

"I'm not good for anyone or I wouldn't have so many failed relationships". 

"I've been there too okay. I know how you feel". 

"I'm acting like a kid right now. I'll go and leave you alone". 

Avery gets up to leave but I grab her wrist gently. 

"Don't go. One, your drunk. Two, you can talk to me about anything and three, I really enjoy your company. Please stay?"

"Okay just for you. Because you're so adorable."

I smiled and I don't feel bad about making her stay. I want to make sure she'll be okay. She sits in front of me and I wanna wrap my arms around her waist and pull her against me so bad. I want her in my arms and I wanna bury my nose in her hair and then kiss her neck. 

But, I don't. I keep my hands to myself.

I mentally sigh and she lays on her side facing me. Her eyes are glassy still and her hair is everywhere. 

"I should probably get you some clothes. I don't think falling asleep in a swimsuit is very comfy". 

I get up and walk to my suitcase and I pull out some sweats and a tshirt and a pair of boxer shorts in case she wants shorts instead. 

I walk back over to her and she's still a little gone. 

"Are you okay to get dressed?"

"I think so". 

Before I could even turn around she was trying to strip. I blush and turn around before I can see anything. 

"I'm done". 

I turn around and I wanna kiss her again. She looks so precious in my clothes. 

"I'll take the other bed".

"But, what if I wanna have you next to me".

"I don't think that's a good idea Avery. It would be playing with fire."

"Maybe I wanna be burned by you". 

"You can't say things like that right now. We've both been drinking".

"Don't they say that you're honest when you're drunk. I find you nice and kind and who am I kidding, you're so fucking hot. I've seen your work and you make me weak in the knees. I wish I could put into words exactly the way I feel. I know you're an amazing kisser, that I had no doubt about that."

"Avery, sweetheart you can't say things like that right now. Makes me think of things I wanna do to you".

"Who says you can't do them".

She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and smirked at me. 

"Cmon, you know you wanna at least kiss me again. I'm not even super drunk anymore. I've sobered up some. Just kiss me."

I looked at her and then I pressed my lips against hers hard. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me, I moved us to the nearest wall. Then I pressed her against the wall gently. 

"Sweetheart, what are you doing to me. We just met and I feel like I need you in my life so bad."

"I feel like that too and to think I thought about not going to New York, let alone Sebastian's party."

"I'm so fucking glad you did. So fucking happy I met you Avery". 

"I think we've done more than just met", she giggled. 

"Screw it. Your lips were begging to kissed".

"And your kisses are the best I've ever had in my life. I just find myself craving you more".

"And that mouth on you. Wonder what some pretty noise you can make". 

I felt her shiver in my arms. 

"Now who's saying things they shouldn't."

"I bet you like it though".

"Course I did. Have you seen yourself dude. You're beautiful. And just so damn nice. Like I want you to fuck me silly then I'd give you a baby". 

"I do feel like the first thing right now". 

"There you go again". 

"Too much?"

"I have no idea. Just thinking about your body from watching all those marvel movies. Like yes daddy". 

"You have no filter do you?"

"Not when I'm intoxicated, no."

I set her down and she wrapped her arms around my neck. 

I peck her lips and smile. 

"You're adorable Avery."

"I try. I just wish I knew you years ago. My heart's been broken so much. I don't know if I have another relationship in me. I wish I did. You're a really nice guy and I need that in my life."

I sat down on the bed and grabbed her hands. 

"If you really want to try to make this work, I'll be whatever you need. I just want to make you happy. You deserve that".

"Are you sure Chris? I don't want to break your heart if this doesn't work out. You're a really nice person". 

I touch her check with my open palm. 

"I'd rather show you that not all guys will break your heart."

"Thank you Chris."


	3. Chapter 3

Avery   
I woke up with a really bad hangover and I verbally groan as I throw a pillow over my face. 

"Well good morning to you too sweetheart".

I move the pillow and see Chris laying next to me. He looks so good in the morning as well. 

Damn him, meanwhile I look like a train wreck. 

"Nah sweetheart you look even more beautiful like this. No makeup, all natural. That's when you look the best."

"I said that all aloud didn't I?"

"It's okay". 

"I don't wanna move from this bed". 

I curl up into the pillow more. Chris turns to face me and I smile. 

"Let's just stay here then."

"We eventually have to get up though". 

"That's later. We could stay in bed and kiss some and maybe even order room service on Seb's tab. It's all up to you honey". 

I look at him and he really is beautiful. Where was he when I wanted a guy like him. Instead I got all those guys but I'm here with Chris now. 

I scoot closer to him until my head is on his pillow. 

"Kiss me", I whisper. 

Chris kisses me softly and sweetly and I catch him by surprise and flip us and I'm on top. I look into his eyes and they were darker. 

"Where have you been? I wish I could've known you sooner sweetheart." He cupped my face. 

"I believe this was fate hon. I'm sure we're meant for this. Whether we stay together or not". 

"I hope you're always in my life regardless."

I felt a tear slide down my face. He wiped it with his thumb. 

"I'm sure we'll be in each other's lives somehow". 

He leaned up and kissed me and tangled his fingers through my hair. I kissed back and I need more than just lips, I wanted to taste him. I ran my tongue along the bottom of his lip and bit it. He growled and I felt his mouth open and I could taste him. 

I let my hand rest on his chest and slid it down to the bottom of his shirt. He pulled back long enough to take his shirt off and he threw it somewhere. I kissed him again and my lips trailed down his chest and I flicked his nipples with my tongue. He jerks a bit and I look up at him with his eyes on me. 

I trail my kisses down to his boxers and I take my hand and gently squeeze the front of them, feeling him. Chris moans deeply and I instantly feel even wetter than what I was before. 

"Sweetheart, you don't have to. I'll take care of you if you want".

"Lemme do this Chris, I need to taste you on my tongue".

He looks at me one more time and takes off his boxers. 

I look at him in all his glory and I thank god for this man.

I kiss down his belly and my lips wrap around him and his body jerks. I look up at him and his eyes are half closed. 

"Baby, your mouth feels so good". 

He runs his fingers through my hair and I hum around him and he jerks into my mouth and I breathe though my nose. As I keep continuing and taking pride in the nosies I was causing him to make. 

He sounded so wrecked already and I wanted him to take me now but some things were meant to be saved for later. I kept using my mouth and then I heard him gasp hard and he came in my mouth and I swallow it. 

I sit on my knees and he pulls me to him and kisses me. 

"That was hot. Lemme me help you now baby girl".

"I'll be okay. Let's save some stuff for later."

"I wanna take you out on a date". 

"Can we not call it a date yet. I- don't wanna put labels on things yet". 

"Okay hon. But I promise I won't treat you like they did". 

"I know, I'm just scared."

"I completely understand that. I do."

I hugged him and Chris held me as I let a few tears out. 

Let this work out. Please, if your listening anyone. Let me love and be loved by this man.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris  
The both of us gathered our things and we made it to the lobby. 

"Where are you going after this Avery?"

"I thought about going home". 

"Don't, at least for a few more days. I wanna be with you for a few days. I wanna have you in my arms". 

"Where are we gonna go?"

"To my place in Boston. I wanna take you out on that thing Saturday night".

"You don't have to Chris".

"Let me just show you how I'd treat you if you were mine". 

"Okay". 

"I brought my car and it's here somewhere- there. Can I hold your hand maybe?"

I waited for her answer and she held out her hand and I took it and we walked to my car. I could tell she was still a little tense around me. I didn't blame for that. 

I grabbed her bag and put both of ours in the back. I got into the driver's side. I could see her shake a little. I got out and got one of my hoodies for her. 

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little bit". 

"Take my hoodie?"

I felt her fingers brush over mine and I wanted to kiss her so bad. She put it on and moved her hair out of the way. 

"Better, thanks Chris".

"No problem Avery". 

I couldn't help but look at her wearing my hoodie. She looked beautiful, no makeup and hair in a messy bun. 

"What are you looking at Chris?"

"You". 

I leaned closer to her and I saw her look at my lips then my eyes. I brushed my lips over hers and I felt her back. My fingers tangled in her hair and pulling her closer to me. I couldn't get enough of her taste. She was addicted and intoxicating to me. 

"Fuck, I haven't done that since I was a teenager at prom". 

"We made the windows all fogged up". 

"Well we could keep kissing. God you kiss way better than anyone I've been with."

"I'm not pushing you too far am I?"

"It's just kissing, and I'd stop before we got too far. I just need your lips back on mine right fucking now". 

"If it's not to much, I think it would be better if you were in my lap". 

"You're right. I need you as close as I can get you without being naked."

"That's a thought". 

"Maybe one day". 

I helped her sit in my lap and she smiled at me. 

"Look at how beautiful you are Avery?"

"Kiss me". 

I kissed her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pressed against her lips harder. 

"Chris?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"So glad I decided to stay for a bit. I love kissing you". 

"Me too honey. Can I touch you?"

"Give me your hands". 

She took them, kissed them before laying them on either side of her face. I kissed her gently before leaning my forehead against hers. 

"I'm scared, you give me what I need but I'm scared of falling so fast for you". 

"Shhh, sweetheart. It'll be okay".

"Will it, though."

"It will. I'll keep you safe in every way I can". 

"I'm not worried about that. I'm scared for you".

"I'll be okay."

"Touch me".

I run one of my hands to the side of her breast. Just to feel the curve of it. Then moved my other hand just opposite. 

"You look gorgeous like this."

"You're just saying that". 

"No, babygirl you are". 

"I don't feel it".

"As long as you're with me. I'll remind you everyday. You're a gorgeous woman all those dicks failed to see what they had". 

"Keep touching me Chris. I need to live in this moment". 

I ran my hands to her hips and she gasped. I squeezed them a little tighter. 

"You enjoy that babygirl?"

"Yes. Is it bad I want to grind against you in your lap?"

"If that's what you really want babygirl. I'll help you. I owe you from that amazing mouth. Just spread your legs little girl. I got this, just enjoy this". 

I started moving her hips and I watched her reactions and it was hot watching her. 

"Fuck, I wanna say something". 

"Say it kitten. Tell daddy what you need to say". 

"I wanted to call you daddy". 

"Do it. Call me your daddy". 

"Daddy, please". 

"Want me to get my little girl a collar. Make her forget her responsibility to everything else except me."

"I'm so close". 

"Ask for it baby". 

"Daddy, I need it. Please. Please. Let me."

"Since you asked so nicely". 

I felt her fall forward into me and I stroked her hair. 

"There you go princess. Let's get to my home okay."

"I'm gonna take a nap". 

"Okay darling". 

I set her back in the seat and put her belt on. I kissed her forehead before I started the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Avery   
I wake up to being moved. I open my eyes and I see Chris is carrying me. 

"You must've been really tired hun".

"Are we at your house?"

"Yeah, sweetheart. Wanna take a shower and then we can think of something for dinner".

"Okay. Where's the bathroom?"

"I'll just carry you sweetheart."

I looked up at him and he smiled at me. His smile would be the death of me I swear. He's so beautiful. I bury my face into the space between his neck. I felt his body move as he laughed slightly. 

I hung onto him tighter, I began placing tiny kisses against his neck and his body shudder as he gasped. 

"Sweetheart?"

"Yes, daddy", I said. I was so gone into this deep space I had pushed back in my head. He made it come out. 

"Do you want me to run you a bath and maybe I can join if you're comfortable with that?"

I nodded and gently bit the skin. 

"Kitten, you're already doing things to me. Where have you been?"

"Waiting for someone like you".

He set me down on the toilet seat lid and got to work on the bath. 

I watched the way his back moved and I bit my lip. I needed to run my fingernails down his back. I needed to bite whatever skin I could find too. Chris wearing my biting marks, made me shake. 

The bath looks almost done so I start taking my clothes off, starting with my pants and underwear. I bit my lip at the thought of him seeing my fingers playing with myself. 

I moved my body quietly and spread my legs before I placed my fingers on myself and in. I threw my head back as I started playing. I closed my eyes and went faster. 

"Chris, daddy", I moaned and then I felt my hand being grabbed. I opened my eyes and there stood Chris. 

"Kitten, are you trying to play?"

"I need you daddy".

"Fuck, babygirl. Tell me you're mine. Tell me and I'll take care of everything you ever need. I'll spoil you and buy you nice things. Baby, daddy needs you to say yes."

"Yes". 

As soon as that left my mouth, his lips were on mine in a second. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me deep, hard and messy. His tongue made its way into my mouth and I moaned against his mouth. My body giving up any control it had. 

Fuck this man made my body do so many things. I felt butterflies deep in my belly. 

"Take the rest of your clothes off sweet girl".

I threw them as soon as they were off. His lips were on mine again. He unbuttoned his shirt and I ran my hands and fingers over his body. 

"That's it baby girl, touch daddy"

I moaned and I needed something friction wise. I try to get his thigh in between my legs. 

"Daddy, please I need to cum". 

"Fuckkkk, kitten. Just a little bit longer."

He reached for the belt in the loops of his pants and pulled it out in one go. I squirmed against him and he tossed the belt on the floor. 

"I'm being serious right now baby girl. Do you want daddy to take care of that need for you, princess or I can use my fingers or my mouth."

I ran my hands down his body while looking up at him and I ran it all the way to his pants. 

"Okay baby girl. I'll take care of that for you. I want you to hold on to me and we're going to my bed. Daddy's going to make love to you and mark you up so people can see you're mine", he growled. 

"Okay daddy". 

I grab him as he carries me into the room and lays me on the bed. He takes his pants off and I stare at him. He was mouthwatering. I bite my lip again and I reach out to touch him and he lets me. 

"Daddy, I wanna bite you". 

"That's so hot beautiful. Leaving marks on me".

"Want people to know you're mine too". 

"Aww Sweetheart". 

He laid next to me and I began moving my mouth against his neck and bit down not too hard. I heard his moans and I smiled. I moved down his body, kissing and biting. I looked at him and his eyes were half open. I wrapped my hand around him around him and he jolted. 

"Baby, you don't have too". 

I moved my hand slowly then faster before adding my tongue and mouth. 

"Kitten, I'm not gonna last long".

I stopped and I kissed him and he kissed me back. He then pinned me to the bed and he reached for a condom in the nightstand. I waited for him to put it on. He looked at me again and I nodded. 

His fingers played with me and I moaned softly before I felt him beginning to push into me. I wasn't a Virgin but he was so big. 

Chris began thrusting in and out slowly. He did his own biting on my skin and I wrapped my legs around him and I was in heaven. 

"Daddy's so close kitten. Cum before daddy okay".

His fingers found my clit and he rubbed it so fast and hard. My legs were beginning to shake. 

"Daddy, I'm gonna cum". 

"Do it for daddy okay". 

I shook around him and I felt him let go into the condom. 

"That was amazing kitten. Thank you for that".

I kissed his chest and purred almost. 

"I wanna get you a cute collar and ears and make my kitten."

"Yes". 

"Good, lets go take this bath".


End file.
